The present disclosure relates generally to medical methods, devices, and systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods, devices, and systems for the endovascular, percutaneous, or minimally invasive surgical treatment of bodily tissues, such as tissue approximation or valve repair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to repair of valves of the heart and venous valves, and devices and methods for removing or disabling mitral valve repair components through minimally invasive procedures.
Surgical repair of bodily tissues often involves tissue approximation and fastening of such tissues in the approximated arrangement. When repairing valves, tissue approximation often includes coapting the leaflets of the valves in a therapeutic arrangement which may then be maintained by fastening or fixing the leaflets. Such fixation of the leaflets can be used to treat regurgitation which most commonly occurs in the mitral valve.
Mitral valve regurgitation is characterized by retrograde flow from the left ventricle of a heart through an incompetent mitral valve into the left atrium. During a normal cycle of heart contraction (systole), the mitral valve acts as a check valve to prevent flow of oxygenated blood back into the left atrium. In this way, the oxygenated blood is pumped into the aorta through the aortic valve. Regurgitation of the valve can significantly decrease the pumping efficiency of the heart, placing the patient at risk of severe, progressive heart failure.
Mitral valve regurgitation can result from a number of different mechanical defects in the mitral valve or the left ventricular wall. The valve leaflets, the valve chordae which connect the leaflets to the papillary muscles, the papillary muscles themselves, or the left ventricular wall may be damaged or otherwise dysfunctional. Commonly, the valve annulus may be damaged, dilated, or weakened, limiting the ability of the mitral valve to close adequately against the high pressures of the left ventricle during systole.
The most common treatments for mitral valve regurgitation rely on valve replacement or repair including leaflet and annulus remodeling, the latter generally referred to as valve annuloplasty. One technique for mitral valve repair which relies on suturing adjacent segments of the opposed valve leaflets together is referred to as the “bow-tie” or “edge-to-edge” technique. While all these techniques can be effective, they usually rely on open heart surgery where the patient's chest is opened, typically via a sternotomy, and the patient placed on cardiopulmonary bypass. The need to both open the chest and place the patient on bypass is traumatic and has associated high mortality and morbidity.
In some patients, a fixation device can be installed into the heart using minimally invasive techniques. The fixation device can hold the adjacent segments of the opposed valve leaflets together to reduce mitral valve regurgitation. One such device used to clip the anterior and posterior leaflets of the mitral valve together is the MitraClip® fixation device, sold by Abbott Vascular, Santa Clara, Calif., USA.
These fixation devices often include clips designed to grip and hold against tissue as the clip arms are moved and positioned against the tissue at the treatment site and then closed against the tissue. Such clips are designed to continue gripping the tissue as the fixation device is closed into a final position. In order to achieve this effect, such these clips are sometimes equipped with barbs or hooks to grip the tissue as the clip is flexed into position against the tissue.
However, some tissue fixation treatments require a fixation device to move through a wide range of grasping angles in order to be properly positioned relative to the target tissue and then to grasp the tissue and bring it to a closed position. This moving and plastically deforming components of the fixation device during pre-deployment, positioning, and closure of the device can lead to the weakening and pre-mature degradation of the fixation device. Additionally, some tissue fixation treatments require that the fixation device maintain a degree of flexibility and mobility to allow a range of physiological movement even after the device has been properly placed and the target tissue has been properly fixed into the desired position, This can increase the risk of pre-mature failure of the device as continued plastic deformation of the flexing components (e.g., from the continuous opening and closing of valve leaflets) leads to unfavorable degradation of the device.
For at least these reasons, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative and/or additional methods, devices, and systems for tissue fixation that may provide beneficial elasticity and durability of the flexing components without unduly increasing the associated manufacturing costs of the flexing components. There is also a need to provide such methods, devices, and systems in a manner that does not limit the tissue gripping ability of the tissue fixation device. At least some of the embodiments disclosed below are directed toward these objectives.